A Victory for Love
by artisia
Summary: My first fanfic. Alot of action, light romance and humour between the young SaiyansGoten,Trunks, Pan and Bra
1. A Victory for Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or any of its characters. So don't sue. 

This is my first fanfic so please go easy on the flames… but I do appreciate them. Please review. This is the first part and hopefully I'll upload the second part soon. 

Have fun! J and don't mind if there are any spelling errors J

Warning: All their ages are messed up because I wanted the story to work and make the story understandable. 

Goten: 15

Trunks: 18

Bra: 15

Pan:15

A Victory for Love

The sun was out and in the kitchen of the Son's, Gohan was studying while eating breakfast. Chichi was cooking and Goku was training. Chichi looked at the table, "Where's Goten? He has to go to school today." 

Just then, Goten came down. He whined, "Mom, do I have to go to school today? After all, I'm 15, I could make my own decisions."

"Goten, You're going to school, no questions about that. In fact, go right NOW!" Screamed Chichi while powering up.

"Goten, go before… you know what?" whispered Gohan and Goku.

Before Chichi was about to yell again, Goten flew out startled. He murmured to himself, "Why do I have to go to school anyway? Always, Mom's comparing me to Gohan-san, He's married but comes home to eat breakfast. It's not fair, he thinks he's so smart!"

He lost height and started to walk. "Hey!" It was Pan.

"Hey, Pan-Chan". Trying to keep a smile on his face.

"What's wrong Son-Goten-san?" She asked worriedly.

Goten got a smile back on his face, "Oh, it's nothing, just, I'm still sleepy".

"You always are! Trunks told me, most of the time in class; you're always sleeping. You should thank me I didn't tell Chichi!" She teased him.

Wait until Trunks sees me, I'll show him Goten thought.

"Well, there's my class, Goten-san, See ya!" said Pan.

"See ya!"

Goten grabbed a seat behind Trunks. He shot an eraser at Trunks' head.

"Huh…What happened?" looks behind, "Why did you do that, I was sleeping?" He said with a smirk on his face.

Goten and Trunks were best friends. Although Goten was 3 years younger than he was, Chichi forced the school to put Goten in a higher grade.

"Why did you tell Pan about me sleeping in class?"

"Oh…heh heh heh…oops." 

"Funny? What if she tells my…"

"Goten, what's the answer to number 5?" interrupted the teacher.

"Huh?"

"Yeah Goten, pay attention!" ordered the teacher.

Trunks looked behind at Goten. He was embarrassed; his face was deep red.

"Students, calm down, I have an announcements. We have a new student so… BE NICE!"

The new student came in. Trunks and Goten's mouth sprang open. It was a girl, a really hot girl. Her brown hair was tied back. She was wearing a short tight black skirt and a bright red top. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. 

"Wow Goten, I am going to like this, I could get used to this!" said Trunks.

"I'll enjoy coming to school every morning!" said Goten.

"Don't even think about it, Goten, she's mine!"

"Then why is she coming to sit next to me?" teased Goten.

"Trunks-san, Don't get any ideas or we're through!" said Marron who was sitting besides Trunks.

Trunks got red and tried to apologize but Marron wouldn't buy his excuses.

"Heh heh heh, Trunks, see that's what you get. Good luck!" teased Goten. 

My turn now

"Koni chi'wa! I'm Son-Goten, may I offer to show you around this place?"

"Hello! My name is Chantel Jares… and sure; I would really like it if you showed me around this place. Obviously, I don't know much around here. Heh heh heh!"

Wow she's hot and she has a nice personality. Go Goten! You're _the_ Man! 

"Well, let me introduce you to my friends. This is Marron-Chan."

Marron turned around and with a weak smile (apparently still jealous) said hi.

"This is Trunks, my best friend."

Trunks turned around. He first looked at Marron, then at Chantel and said hi. He was still embarrassed.

Chantel said hi but was, again, interrupted by the teacher.

The day never seemed to end. Trunks kept passing sorry notes to Marron and Goten kept staring at Chantel. 

D-drriinnggg

Finally, it was time to get out of school.

Marron and Trunks finally made up. Trunks promised to take Marron to the flower shop right after school. They had left really fast.

Outside, Goten saw Pan and Bra sitting. Bra was the same age as Goten, as well as Pan. Bra and Pan were best friends. Goten took Chantel to meet them.

"Hey ya! How are you? Meet Chantel, she's new to our school! Chantel, this is Pan, my big bro's daughter and this is Bra, Trunks' little sister!"

"Hi! Pleasure to meet you both!" Chantel greeted.

"You too, where are you from?" asked Bra.

Just then, Chantel's eyes got cold. There was some part of mystery to Chantel's past.

Pan saw the discomfort and changed the subject. 

"Where are you living right now?" asked Pan

" I live about 5-7 blocks away from this school. Unfortunately I had to come by myself to study."

Goten was getting impatient. "Okay, Okay…enough questions, let me show you around here!" He pulled her and they walked away for where ever Goten was taking her.

Bra and Pan exchanged glances. "I kinda think she's alright". Said Pan cheerfully.

"There is something mysterious about her. I wouldn't trust her. She's so perfect, too perfect. I don't like her much." Said Bra.

"You don't even know her but it doesn't matter. She's not our problem".

Bra was still looking at direction where Goten and Chantel were walking. Then she continued talking to Pan.

The Next Day

Goten got up really early. He was in the bathroom for a very long time. He had looked like a messed up teen but he came outside of the bathroom, he had blue jeans, a light blue shirt with a shiny blue sports jacket on top. His hair had a lot of gel on it. (I think he used the whole bottle.)

He went downstairs, same routine. Chichi cooking, Gohan eating and reading, and Goku training.

"You are going to school today!" I guess Chichi heard Goten come down.

"Yeah Mom, I know." Everyone looked at Goten.

"Wow Goten, you look… good!" said Goku, looking at him upside down. (He was doing at headstand.)

"Thanks, Outosan, I have to leave early, Bye!" With that he left.

He reached the school and sat down on the beach. Obviously waiting for Chantel. He then saw Bra. "Hey Bra!"

"Hey Goten, you're early!" looks at him. "Wow, you look great!"

"Thanks, I'm waiting for Chantel, she's great!"

"Are you sure, she's… kind of mysterious."

"Huh? What do you mean? She's so nice… and there she is." Giving Bra a questioning glance.

Bra felt guilty. She was only being truthful but to the wrong person. Goten went to greet Chantel. Bra looked at them; they were laughing. Chantel touched his hair, and he blushed. Bra left to go inside the school.

What's with Goten? Can't he see Chantel isn't that great? She just comes and takes over Goten. I hate her! … Huh? What am I saying? Oh no, I think I am starting to like Goten… Nah… that can't be. 

Goten took a seat behind Trunks. "So tell me what happened?" asked Trunks.

"Oh nothing, I took her places and we're friends."

"Yeah right, you really like her, look at yourself, you're all dressed up for her, Man, you're desperate!" teased Trunks.

"Shut up and … just shut up!"

D- rrriiinnnggg

"Today we're … Blah Blah Blah…" The teacher kept on going, non-stop.

Trunks passed a note to Chantel. Later Chantel passed a note to Goten.

Hey Goten!

Wow! I'm surprised! I just moved and the

Guy I like likes me too. If you want the answer 

In words: I like you too!

Chantel

Goten could feel his body temperature rising, he felt his face get pink to a deeper shade of red. Chantel giggled. Trunks turned around, "Well, you were too chicken so I asked her for you! Heh heh"

Goten felt as if he was gonna explode. He buried his face into his book.

After school, Goten planned to walk Chantel home. Unfortunately, Trunks decided to bug Goten and tagged along. He was being so annoying.

"Beep, Beep, Beep". It was Trunks' pager.

"There is a meeting at my house … now. I wonder what's so important? It says to bring Bra and Pan along too." Whispered Trunks.

Goten let out a sigh of relief. The meeting was better than listening to the annoying Trunks. Goten said bye to Chantel. Then Goten and Trunks went back to the school to find Pan and Bra.

Both girls were sitting at their usual spot. Goten told them about the urgent message and they all left to go to the Sie's residence.

Bulma was outside waiting for them. She led them inside. Goku, Gohan, Krillian, Piccolo, Vegita, Chichi, Yamcha, Ti-jean, Chout-sou, and Master Yoshi were all sitting at a huge table.

"Finally! It took time. Well let's get started!" Piccolo was frustrated.

"Alright. I decided…" started Vegita only to be interrupted by Goku.

"You? I gave you the idea."

"What ever you baka, Kakorrat."

" By the way, It's Goku!"

"Fine, we've decided that you brats need training." He was looking at the four who just came in. " Kakorrat and I will train you, even though I could do it myself."

"Its Goku, G - O - K - U! 

"What ever, you third class Saiyan." Said Vegita with his usual smirk.

Goku was about to go Super Saiyan but calmed down. "Trunks and Pan are training with me and Goten and Bra are training with Vegita. Got it?"

"If this was about them, why did you call us to this meeting?" asked Yamcha.

"Shut up, you weakling human. Wait until we got to you. If you haven't noticed, I don't like you much. All of you will train amongst yourselves. Understand?" Vegita crossed his arms and walked off arrogantly.

"Who does he think he is?" Yamcha said to himself.

"Well, let's go train!" declared Gohan.

The gang went outside to train. Chichi started gathering cooking utensils and Bulma took Goku, Vegita, Pan, Goten, Trunks, and Bra to their Gravity Chambers. There were two Chambers, one for Goku and the other for Vegita. Bulma showed them the controls and started to leave to work on her new experiment. " Don't go over board with the children. Bye and Have fun … You too Veggie-san!" 

"Don't call me that, Woman!" said Vegita with his usual smirk and shut the door.

Goku had started his training. He let them warm up. Then started with a gravity level of 20 and started throwing kicks and punches at the two young Saiyans. Trunks and Pan, both blocked Goku's attack but it was hard.

Mean while Vegita started his training also. After the warm up, the gravity was raised to 30 and they started train. "Brats, you have to do better that that."

Bra and Goten looked at each other and nodded.

"Kamemeha Attaaccckk!" a huge ki was formed, it skinned Vegita.

"You have to do better."

Bra and Goten agreed to work together to beat Vegita. Vegita got ready for his attack. His power was great. A beam of light was about to hit Bra.

"Watch out!" Goten slid and pushed Bra out of the way.

"Thanks, Goten, I was almost a gonner!"

"No problem. We're together, right? We can beat him! Let's go!" assured Goten.

Together? I do like him. He likes Chantel. I'll tell him … someday. 

"Kamemeha attack!" screamed Trunks. It missed Goku. "Oh yeah? Take this! Kamemeha attack!" screamed Pan. It missed Goku once again.

"My turn! Kamemeha!" 

The beam was blinding. It was about to hit both of them but they ducked and the beam missed them.

"Let's do this together. Give it all you got!" Goten told Bra.

"Right!"

"Kamemeha Attack!" both screamed with all their might.

Impressive! These brats have potential. Wonder if I can push them to become Super Saiyan? Let's see! 

Vegita let out his hand and blocked it. "Ouch! Impressive! That gave me a burn. Let's go a little farther." Said Vegita.

Bra and Goten looked at each other and looked pleased. Vegita raised the gravity to 50 times normal earth's gravity. 

"Wow, I can't even move at this!" said Bra.

"Me neither!" agreed Goten.

"Hee yaa!" cried Super Saiyan Trunks.

"Kao Kan Attack!" yelled Super Saiyan Pan.

Here both children were forced to change to Super Saiyan. The gravity was at 50. Goku was still stronger than the two younger Super Saiyans.

"Yaaa!" Vegita hit the two. Both got hit. 

"That really hurt. That's it!" cried Goten.

"Let's go!" cried Bra. They became Super Saiyans. 

Wow! They both did it! This should be interesting. Thought Vegita.

The fight in both chambers went on for hours. Finally there was a knock on the doors. It was time to eat. Vegita, Goku, and the young Super Saiyans came out. They were exhausted. They turned back to normal Saiyans. They were beat up bad. They had bruises and some places were bleeding. "What have you done to them. They're only kids, not macho freaks like you!" screamed Bulma and Chichi.

"W-were fine… we could handle it." Said Pan weakly.

" These guys are Saiyans… They could take anything!" smirked Vegita.

"Yeah… We could… Whaaooo!" Bra tripped and fell.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked Goten and helped Bra up.

"Yeah, I'm fine… " Bra said weakly.

"Guys, get washed up for dinner, if you need any bandages, ask me." Chichi gave an evil look at the two, Goku and Vegita. It was sure, today, Goku and Vegita would have to sleep outside.

Wow, That was intense. Though Trunks.

This smarts. Thought Pan.

How am I going to go on my date if I have marks on my face? Thought Goten.

Goten saved me… he does care about me! 

None of the children came down for supper. Goten and Trunks were asleep in Trunks' room and Pan and Bra were asleep in Bra's room.

All the others ate and ate. Goku and Vegita ended up sleeping outside.


	2. A Victory for Love Part 2

If you want to read the disclaimer, read in part 1. Same rules as before. The ages are what I have in mind. Goten, Bra, Pan: 15 and Trunks 18. You won't understand this if you haven't read the first part. I'm not great in spelling.... So no flames for that. But I appreciate any comments!  
Thanks for the reviews for Part 1! I'm glad you like the story. The second part is short and I probably will have 1 last part after this. Have fun!   
  
The Next Day  
"Where am I? ... Oh yeah, I'm in Trunks' room." Goten reminded himself.  
"Goten? ... Thank goodness we don't have to go to school today, it's the weekend. I can't go to school in this condition. Oh no ... I have a date with Marron today."  
"Oh yeah, I have a date with Chantel." Remembered Goten.  
"Oh Man... I'm so bruised up and tired!" said Trunks.  
Goten got up to go to the bathroom. He passes the girls' room, he took a step back, their door was open just a crack. Wow, Bra sleeps like an angel. She looks so pretty and innocent... Just then Pan interrupted Goten's thoughts.   
"So you like her?" whispered Pan.  
" What?! No! You know I like Chantel!" Goten was shocked.  
"What ever! Stop starring at her then!" Pan had a mischievous look on her face.   
Goten didn't fight back, he walked away and went to the bathroom.  
Around 1:00 PM  
"So Pan, you want to go somewhere?" asked Bra.  
"Sorry, I have a date with Jesse today." Replied Pan while thinking of what she should wear.  
Oh Kami! I have nothing to do. Goten, Trunks, Pan all have dates.   
B-bbrrriiinnngggB-bbrrriiinnnggg  
The telephone rang.  
"Hello? Sie's residence!" Trunks answered the phone. After talking he went told Goten that Chantel had called and cancelled their date for some reason.  
"Hey Goten-San! You and Bra have nothing to do. Why don't you go somewhere together?" teased Pan.  
"Fine... I will!" Goten got mad at Pan. "Hey Bra, Chantel cancelled. I was wondering if you wanted to something together?"   
"Yeah sure, what do you want to do? Asked Bra with a big smile.  
"I was going to take Chantel to the movies. Do you want to go there?" asked Goten.  
"Sure. Sounds like fun!" Bra was really happy.  
"They look like a cute couple ... don't they?" Pan asked Trunks.  
"They do, but Goten is a couple with Chantel, remember?"  
"Yeah... too bad."  
"By the way, when are WE leaving?" asked Trunks with a sheepish smile on his face.  
"When no one's looking, Trunks-kun! By the way, remind me, why am I going out with you?" teased Pan.  
"Well, because I'm great and I look great too." Trunks had a twinkle in his eyes.  
"Ha! Someone's too full of himself in this room... but I must admit you do look good today! He he he... Hey what happened to Marron?"  
"I told her at the flower shop that me and her were through." Trunks told Pan.  
"What? That's rough! I know that we love each other but Marron is our friend!" Pan had a worried look on her face.  
"Don't worry, she said that she was going to break up with me soon, too. She likes someone else too. You worry too much. So were do you want to go?"  
"Hmm... let's go to the movies, but not where Goten has taken Bra. It's fun sneaking around."  
"Yea it is. No one suspects a thing. Well, let's go milady." Trunks was on one of his knees.  
"How cute! So, you're my knight in shining armor... let's go." Pan and Trunks lest for the movies in a capsule car.  
After Both Movies  
"Hey Bra, had fun?" asked Goten.  
"Yeah, the movie was great!"  
"Bra, thanks for going with me, you're always there for me! Thanks!"  
"Hey, no need for thanks... I had fun too!" Bra was blushing.  
"You know, we should do this again sometimes!"  
"Yeah, sure!" Goten, I really like you. I think I love you.   
"Hey you two, had fun?" It was Pan.  
"Yeah it was really fun!" replied Goten who was looking at Bra.  
Trunks just entered, his face was blushed. He was trying really hard to looked depressed.   
"What's wrong, Trunks?" asked Bra.  
"Marron broke up with me, she has found someone else." He covered his face with his hand to hide his smile. Goten and Bra thought that Trunks was actually crying. Pan was trying not to laugh at her boy friend's acting.  
"Hey man! It's okay, cheer up! There will be others." Goten tried to cheer him up.  
"I guess you're right." He ran up to his room where he met Pan.  
"I had a great time, Trunks!" Pan kissed him on the cheek.  
"Me too, Pan! I had a really good time!" said Trunks blushing. They looked into each other's eyes with a devilish smile; just then they heard a scream from downstairs. They went downstairs and saw that there was a monster.  
Great, right when I was about to kiss her! Thought Trunks.  
"Where is Goten, Bra?" Asked Bra.  
"He went to meet Chantel, right after she called." Answered Bra in a panic.  
"Well, let's have fun with this dude!" Joked Trunks.  
"Let's do it guys!" Said Pan.  
This monster was huge. He had blue skin with fat bubbles everywhere.  
"This guy gives me the creeps!" said Bra.  
"Well, let's dispose him, already!" ordered Trunks.  
There were kicks, punches, and blocks.  
"He yaa!" screamed Pan.  
"Wow! Pan! Direct hit!" Congratulated Trunks.  
"Hey Bro and Pan let's finish him off together!" Suggested Bra.  
Watching this was Goku and Vegita who just came back to check on the kids, which was ordered by Bulma. "Hey Goku, let's join?" Said Vegita.  
"Wow, you didn't call me Kakorrat and no, let them have the spot light!" Goku was surprised that Vegita actually listened to him.  
"Kamehameha Attaackkk!" screamed the three. Direct hit.  
"Hahahaha! I was only a diversion. Save your friend! Ha!" Mocked them monster even at his last moments.  
"Guys, Goten is in trouble, let's go!" Pan suddenly understood what the new evil's plan in mind.   
"We're coming!" said Goku who finally came from hiding.  
"Goten was on his way to Chantel's, let's go!" said Bra.  
The five of them flew off.  
I hope Goten's okay! Thought Bra.  
"Look, there he is. He's with Chantel!" Trunks spotted him.  
The five lost height and walked up to where Goten and Chantel were!  
"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" asked Goten.  
"Who is this?" asked Goku in a harsh tone.  
"Umm... dad, meet Chantel." Goten answered in an uneasy tone.  
"Goten, we just came back from a fight, it was a diversion to put you in danger!" said Pan.  
"What Goten, you're in danger, from who?" Chantel asked in a worried voice.  
Everybody looked around. Who is he in danger from?   
  
  
To find out more... read part 3 coming soon... Thanks again for the reviews.  



	3. A Victory for Love Part 3

The original disclaimer goes here. The ages you must know by now. Please review at the end. Enjoy! Thank you for reading! Sorry for posting it up so late, I was on holiday.  
  
  
"I don't trust you, Chantel. I never have! Who are you? What's with your past?" asked Bra suspiciously to Chantel.  
"Ha Ha Ha! You know something, you are the only smart one here!" mocked Chantel. All off a sudden her skin changed to a slimy red. Her eye color changed to metallic white. She had a purple skirt and a beige belly top. Her bright blond hair was strait and long.   
"Surprised Goten? Hahahahah! You fools!" Her voice was deep and scratchy. It was annoying.  
"What, Chantel? ..." Goten was surprised and disgusted.  
"Goten, stay away from her!" Warned Goku.  
"Let's get rid of her!" said Vegita.  
Goten was in a trance. He was shocked. He was going out with an evil and disgusting monster.  
"Move Goten!" Screamed Trunks.  
Bra flew and pushed Goten away right when the monster was about to get him.  
"He yaa!" Goku blasted a ki towards the monster but the monster got away. She was really fast.  
"Give up while you can! You can't beat me! I'm here to take over the Earth and you can't stop me! I'm the queen of evil. I'm Queen Zoiteer in other words, your DEFEAT!"   
"Snap out of Goten!" Bra and Goten were in the forest, out of the clearing where the fight was going to happen. Bra hit him across the face.  
"Was that a dream?" asked Goten.  
"No Goten, it wasn't! Face it, Chantel is a monster! Snap out of it! We need you! ... I need you! Get up!"  
"What? ... You?" Goten was surprised.  
"Come on, Goten. Everyone needs you!" Bra persuaded him to come.  
"You're right! Let's go help them!" Goten got up.  
The fight wasn't going well. Queen Zoiteer was really strong. She let out her thin bony finger out. Out came a speeding light. It was headed for Pan. Pan blocked it.  
"Pan! Pass it here!" screamed Trunks.  
Pan bounced the beam to Trunks, Trunks bounced it back to Pan, and then Pan bounced it up.  
"Great show! It's our turn now! Ready Bra?" asked Goten.  
"When you are!"  
"Kao Kan Attack!" screamed the two. They were kicks and punches but Queen Zoiteer was unharmed.  
"How about my turn now?" laughed the evil Queen.  
She let out her hand and a tiny ki was formed. As it started coming closer, it grew ten times its size. It hit all four kids.  
"Ahhh!" screamed the four and fell to the ground unconscious.  
"Battle us now!" Challenged Vegita.  
"First the kids, now the parents! Sure" Zoiteer accepted.  
"Kao Kan attack times 10." It was unbelievable. You could see them at all. You could only feel their immense energy. Soon the four regained conscious.   
They tried look where the two Saiyans were. They were now, Super Saiyans.  
"Kamehameha Attack!" Goku and Vegita decided to combine their power.  
Queen Zoiteer dodged it.  
Wow! How does she do that? Thought Goku.  
"Ahhhh!" Goku and Vegita got hit. They fell to the ground.  
Oh no, we have to do something. Trunks got up. "Yaa! " A ki ball was formed but it missed Zoiteer.  
"You baka! You can't beat me if your little beat up daddy over there couldn't beat me! You have a lot to learn! Ha Ha Ha Ha!"  
"Her laugh is getting so annoying." Said Bra.  
"Yeah I know. Let's get rid of her together, all four of us!" said Pan.  
"Let's do it!" agreed everyone.  
"Big Bang Attack!"   
Queen Zoiteer blocked it and threw it towards the mountain. The whole mountain shattered into tiny pieces of rock. "Wow, amazing! But not enough to beat me!" The queen screamed in anger and out of no where there was a massive earthquake. The four young Saiyans fell to the ground. "Bwaahaha!" She laughed her same laugh.  
The four struggled to get up. "Everyone together now!"  
Even together this queen was unbeatable.  
"No!" Trunks was really angry. He changed into Super Saiyan. "Big Bang Attack!" his attack was powerful. All the others gave their best attack. The light was enormous. Finally she got hit.  
"Yes! Is she gone?" asked Bra.  
"I'm not sure!" Trunks hoped that his sister was right but unfortunately Queen Zoiteer was alive.   
She got up, her face was furious. "How dare you?! Now you are going to pay... dearly!" she yelled.  
"Outosan! You're here!" Pan saw Gohan.  
"Hey guys. This looks pretty bad! Are Goku and Vegita...?" asked Gohan.  
"They're just unconscious. Why don't we teach this Queen a thing or two, brother?" replied Goten.  
"Sure! Let the games begin!"   
The two brothers combined their power. A massive energy was formed. It was headed straight for the evil Queen. Queen Zoiteer blocked it with another attack of her own.   
Wow, she is strong. I hope we can beat her! Thought Gohan who just felt the impact of this Queen.  
Goku and Vegita had just regained conscious.  
"So the entire Saiyan family is here! Well not for long!"  
"We'll see about that!" said Vegita. All the remaining Saiyans changed to Super Saiyans.  
"On the count of three, guys!" ordered Goku. "One, Two, Three!"  
An enormous ball of energy was formed. Queen Zoiteer let out her hand to block it. She struggled to take control over it.  
Impressive. They are really strong. What if they ... No! I can beat them! I'm the Queen of evil!   
She finally gained control. She forced the enormous energy ball back to all the Super Saiyans, all but Bra and Goten. She increased the speed and strength of their energy blast.   
All of them got hit. The power was so strong all were transferred to another dimension.  
"No! Why them?!" Both were controlling their tears.  
"I guess you are wondering, why not you? Hahaha! With you, it's personal! Hahaha! Bwhahahahahah Mwhahahaha!" Her evil laugh echoed through the place. It rang continuously. It gave Bra and Goten the shivers.  
Goten finally couldn't take it.  
"Bra, stay out of this! Queen Zoiteer, you are going to die! Koa Kan Attack times 15... Kamehameha!" Goten's anger could be felt. Bra was worried. Queen Zoiteer was stronger than Goten, a lot stronger but she also knew the power of a Saiyan when a Saiyan is angry.  
Queen Zoiteer let out her attack. Both Goten's and Queen Zoiteer's blasts were battling but it didn't looked like Goten was going to loose. Goten doubled the input but Queen Zoiteer's blast was still stronger. She, too, doubled the input. Her blast penetrated through Goten's blast. Bra couldn't stand there watching. Without thinking she leapt between the blast and Goten. She closed her eyes and the blast hit her. It was like thousands of speeding bullets just hit her body. She felt her body get numb. She knew that she was bleeding because of the enormous impact.  
Then she heard Goten's voice. You could tell he was shocked by his unstable shaky voice.  
"No Bra, you shouldn't of have done that. You can't leave me when I finally found you. You can't leave me, I love you!" Goten was in tears.  
Bra opened her eyes in pained. "Hey... I'm ... fine. Remember, I'm of Saiyan blood. I'm not going to die that easy..." She shut her eyes again. The pain was really getting intense.  
"Hang on Bra! This Queen needs to be taught a lesson in not to mess with a Saiyan!" Just then there was an aura around him. His blond hair stretched out. Goten changed to Super Saiyan-jinn 2. That was the first time that he was able to do that.   
"Give up kid, you can't beat me!" mocked the Queen of evil.  
"You under estimate me!" said Goten.   
Goten charged up, he let out a massive blast and then placed it on the ground.   
"What are you planning, boy?" Queen Zoiteer was confused. What was he trying to do?  
Goten charged at her. Punches, kicks and blocks every where. Goten's blast was still there untouched. He shot other blast. After a while both fighters were exhausted. Bra was getting weaker. Goten felt her power level decreasing. When he felt Queen Zoiteer was too weak to block any more attacks, he took over the energy blast that he had carefully laid it on to the ground before. He lifted it off the ground and took total control over it. He then, shot it strait towards Queen Zoiteer. Queen Zoiteer didn't have enough time to fly away. She let out her hand to block it, but she couldn't. The blast was so massive and strong; it got her. She fell to the ground. She knew she was going to die. With the little energy she had left, she managed to say, "No! You, a little Saiyan can't beat me! I don't understand, ... you were weak too! Then why couldn't I beat... you?"  
"I told you. You under estimate the power of a Saiyan. I made the ki blast before and left it on the ground, because I knew after I fought you, I would be weak too and wouldn't have the energy left to make a massive blast like I would be able to before. You were too weak to block anything. You had the strength but sometimes strength is not enough. After what you did to my friends, you deserve worse. My friends will be back but for you, Bye Chantel!" Queen Zoiteer disappeared into the next dimension. Goten had won.   
Goten rushed to Bra and picked her up. He flew as fast as he could back to Capsule Corp.  
"Hey guys, Bra is hurt, she needs your help!"  
Bra was given treatment; she was going to live.  
"What happened to the others?" asked Krillian.  
"They have to be wished back. Bulama's new invention could make the dragon restore five lives, right?" asked Goten.  
"You talking about my invention? Yeah five lives. It will work don't worry." Said Bulma.  
"Good, no more then five people died then." Joked Krillian. He got an evil glare from Goten and Bulma.   
"By the way, why didn't all of you come to help us?" asked Goten.  
"We were battling here too, some monsters by this Queen. The leader told us you were in trouble so only Gohan came to help you. We beat the all the monsters." Replied Krillian.  
"It's good you didn't come to help us. Or else the dragon wouldn't be able to restore most of us since everyone has been restored once." Said Goten.  
"Yea sure is!" Both, Bulma and Krillian said.  
After a few Days  
"Mom, I'm going to Trunks' place, bye!" said Goten.  
"To see your girl-friend?" teased Goku and Gohan who were eating breakfast.  
"Yeah I am, you have a problem with that?" Goten gave them a cold answer.  
"Oooh, fine, if you see Pan, tell her to come home for supper. Videl says so.   
Goten flew to go to see Bra. He finally reached. Bra was in the garden sitting and waiting for Goten.  
"You ready, my princess?" asked Goten with a smile on his face.  
"I'm ready!" she giggled.  
"I can't believe Kakorrat's brat is going out with my daughter." Vegita was disgusted. Bulma was glad that first time Vegita had called their children his daughter. "Shooo!" She also thought it was cute that Goten and Bra were together. Vegita put on his famous smirk.  
Goten and Bra flew away. As they were flying, they saw a purple head with a girl. "That looks like Trunks." Bra recognized her brother.  
"Yeah, I think he's on a date with someone, let's go and see."  
The two flew down. When they saw who it was, they were surprised.  
"What, you two?" said Bra and Goten at the same time.  
It was Pan and Trunks. First Pan and Trunks looked at each other then at the two. Bra and Goten were in a shock.   
"We're busted." Said trunks to Pan.  
The End  
  
That's the end. I told you this would be the last part. Hope you had fun!  



End file.
